L'écriture est vaine
by NameIs
Summary: "How vain it is to sit down to write when you have not stood up to live." Une série d'OS Post Poudlard impliquant le très solitaire Serpentard Théodore Nott.
1. Un nouveau départ

**Cette série d'OS ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de chromeknickers, je ne suis que traductrice :). Et bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K.R !**

**Pour la phrase du résumé en Anglais : "How vain it is to sit down to write when you have not stood up to live.", elle vient de Henry David Thoreau. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une traduction adéquate pour cette phrase, dès que je trouve, je modifie ! Mais si vous avez une proposition, faite ! :)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Un nouveau départ**

Le rêve était toujours le même : il était pieds nus sur les côtes avec le vent qui lui soufflait dans les oreilles. L'océan rugissait derrière lui, le poussant, mais il ne pouvait pas se retourner. Au lieu de cela, il ne pouvait que regarder devant lui, un chemin de pavé usé qui conduisait à une clairière. Autour de ce chemin se trouvaient d'innombrables rangées de croix et de pierres tombales. Au milieu de ce cimetière se dressait un mausolée grisonnant.

Ce qui était jonché à ses pieds n'était pas des fleurs mais des pages déchirées arrachées d'anciens tomes jaunis avec l'âge. Il n'avait pas besoin de baisser le regard pour savoir ce qui était gravé sur le marbre. Au lieu de cela, il s'agenouilla devant le mausolée avec les bras écartés dans une supplication alors que le ciel devenait sombre de colère et qu'une cloche sonnait au loin. Puis le rêve prit fin et il se réveilla.

Seul.

Debout sous le pommeau de douche, il laissa l'eau bouillante coulée dans son dos, apaisant sa tension. Mais rien ne pouvait soulager le stress que son corps avait accumulé. Le poids de la mort était un lourd fardeau à supporter pour les personnes ne pouvant aller de l'avant, et Théodore Nott était un homme qui s'attachait au passé par obligation.

Il sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette, se sécha soigneusement avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Les draps en lin étaient parfaitement pliés au niveau de ses têtes de lit. Avec des mouvements délibérés, il prit sa tenue de funérailles, s'habillant méthodiquement alors qu'il répétait son discours dans sa tête.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de discours, car il savait que personne d'autre n'y participerais. Théodore avait entendu des paroles blessantes chuchotées derrière son dos « Je ne vais pas assister à l'enterrement, mais j'ai envoyé une belle lettre disant que je l'approuve. » Enfantin. Insensible. Mais avaient-ils raison ?

Son père avait perdu tout le respect et la renommée qu'il avait il y a quelques années après la guerre. Personne ne se souciait de la mort d'un vieil homme, malade et fou en prison. Personne ne se souciait que son fils était maintenant seul, qu'il avait toujours été seul. Il n'y avait pas de sympathie pour son père ou pour lui. Théodore avait entendu parler du devoir filial, indépendamment du fait que son père avait été un homme bon ou pas. Le devoir, comme l'action, était une pure forme, et il devait honorer son père.

Après les funérailles, par contre, il n'y aurait plus d'obligations. Et Théodore se demanda distraitement si son rêve changerait. Le cimetière ne serait seulement qu'une prairie où des enfants riraient et cueilleraient des fleurs ? Verrais-t-il enfin l'océan qui lui ferait signe de prendre un nouveau départ ?

Il n'avait pas de réponses, mais il en éprouva quand même de l'espoir.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Review ?**

**Pour ceux qui lisent Obsidian Rhapsody, la traduction du chapitre 4 est bien avancée, j'espère pouvoir la postée d'ici la fin de la semaine, ou, au plus tard, la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	2. Une aventure

**Cette série d'OS ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de chromeknickers, je ne suis que traductrice :). Et bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K.R !**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Une aventure**

Elle lui avait dit que ce serait une aventure.

Bien.

Il avait supposé qu'il avait raison de faire confiance en l'avis de Luna Lovegood à propos du fait que le Magicobus serait le transport idéal pour son voyage. Maintenant, il était coincé dans un bus à trois étages, s'accrochant à une barre et esquivant les bagages qui sifflaient rapidement au dessus de sa tête. Et de la violence physique, Théodore Nott en avait déjà subi le jour où il avait accepté un emploi au _Chicaneur_.

L'ex-Serpentard ne travaillait au Chicaneur que depuis moins d'un mois, depuis qu'il avait quitté son poste de Chercheur Junior au Ministère. Il avait décidé de devenir écrivain. S'il avait pris la peine d'annoncer sa décision, et que ses amis furent choqués de ce brusque changement de vocation, Théodore n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de telles banalités.

Quand Drago l'avait découvert, cependant, le blond s'était littéralement moqué de cette idée. Après la mort de son père, Théodore avait hérité de tout, et il lui avait suggéré de vivre sa vie comme un bourgeois. Certes, il n'était pas nécessaire pour lui de trouver un emploi. Blaise avait même suggéré qu'il écrive des poèmes. Théodore, cependant, ne s'était pas laisser influencer. Il voulait être un auteur qui vivait ses écrits, pas celui qui se cachait dans l'ombre avec le nez entre les pages des bouquins. Il cherchait l'expérience, il cherchait une occasion.

Malgré tout son argent, cependant, Théodore n'avait aucun prestige. Il n'avait jamais participé à la guerre mais sa neutralité ne pouvait pas racheter ses conséquences. Aucun éditeur d'un journal digne de confiance ne voulait l'avoir de sorte qu'il était allé voir Xenophilius Lovegood et Luna Lovegood pour un emploi.

C'était elle qui avait suggéré ce road trip d'enfer pour commencer sa mission (ou quête, selon de le regard que l'on lui portait) de la plus grande particularité : faire un article sur les sorciers et sorcières qui tentaient de se familiariser à la culture moldue. Bien que très peu orthodoxe, c'est assez original et Théodore n'était pas sûr que ses capacités sur la dite mission passent incognito.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse prendre connaissance de ces sorciers et de se jeter dans la gueule de loup des Moldus, il devait d'abord supporter un trajet à bord du Magicobus.

Et, alors qu'il regardait une brosse à dents particulièrement sale essayer de rentrer dans sa bouche, Théodore se demanda s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Elle lui avait dit que ce serait une aventure, mais ça le sera seulement s'il revenait … vivant.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


End file.
